


Getting Help Finding You

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, another one of those vague modern aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is getting a little desperate. In her desperation she heads to The Missing Piece INC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Help Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> *slips in out of the shadows* Here *quietly lays story on the floor* enjoy *leaves backwards through window*

It had been thirty two years.

Thirty two goddamn years.

Thirty two goddamn fucking years.

Sure the whole running a Fortune 500 company kept her busy. Sure being one of the smartest people on the planet (and no that isn’t boasting, it was scientifically proven) was something she could handle. Sure there were plenty of charities to occupy her time, new things to invent, things to do, people to see, innovations to make, the world to change.

Sure she could do all of these things and more.

She’d done all of these things.

There was a list, a magazine article that came out three years ago, that Asami found herself going back to every now and again, whenever the loneliness overwhelmed her, that dark ocean reached high tide and threatened to drown her.

The title was intricately complex and stunningly simple: “Asami Sato and the Billion Lives Improved”.

It was actually the basis for the committee to consider her for the Nobel Peace Prize.

The article simple enumerated, in raw numbers, the number of lives Asami Sato and her company touched and changed for the better. The number of surgeries the newer, better, cheaper medical tech made by Future Industries that made smoother, easier, less life threatening.

The numerous charities that wore the Sato name and the people they’ve helped.

Everything Asami has done publicly in her company and her charities to improve the lives of others, categorized and put in neat little lists with nice, precise little numbers and their footnotes denoting sources showing the number of lives she improved.

The final count, in large block numbers at the end of the article was almost three billion people with a little asterisk saying, “number still climbing”.

Despite all of that. Despite literally everything.

She was alone at the end of the night.

For some people, she knew, it was ok. It was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

But for Asami…

She was missing something.

A someone.

Don’t get her wrong, Asami loved what she did, what she was doing. But it felt empty somehow, hollow, without someone to share it with.

Dating didn’t really work for her. People either went one of two ways when she dated them: intimidated or overcompensating.

The intimidated were easy to spot. One look at her and they clammed up, unable to interact with her on any level because they were in awe of her or scared by her, it was always hard to tell.

The overcompensating took a second to find, but when they made their presence known it was unmistakable. They tried to over explain why what they did was awesome, or possibly more awesome than anything Asami ever did. These people tried to turn mundane events into superheroism and that was possibly more boring than saying nothing at all, because at least with silence there came mystery.

All she ever seemed to find was the shallow end.

It was the day after her thirty second birthday when she made her decision.

It wasn’t an easy decision.

But the tabloids starting to call her a “spinster” and wondering the fate of the “Sato Legacy” had started to grate.

The fact that her father stopped joking with her about when he was getting grandchildren cut especially deep.

She couldn’t do it any more. The waking up to an empty bed, the not really having anyone to talk to about her day, the empty feeling her house started to have.

The Missing Piece INC.

The sign was innocuous enough.

It was adoring a simple looking office building, nothing special or inventive. Not like Future Industries’ new HQ.

Maybe the simple, familiar, look to the building made it so much easier for her to make the decision: walking inside.

To do so, to become a patron of The Missing Piece would be admitting a certain kind of defeat, and Asami Sato so rarely admitted defeat.

In fact she could count on one hand the number of times she ever lost.

And only two of them was when she was a child.

However, this… this was something on a whole other level. Something that not even all the power and intelligence and money and good lucks and kind hearted empathy Asami Sato had could fix this problem. And oh how that sucked.

The waiting room she found herself in was lavious and yet at the same time understated. It was a bit of an off putting mix. Asami was contemplating how she could feel to totally tonally different feelings about a room at the same time instead of doing the paperwork handed to her by the pretty blonde receptionist.

After several minutes of deliberately avoiding the questions that started with “what would you describe your ideal mate as”, she decided that while the waiting room was definitely modern and elegant in its aesthetics in a way that borderlines cold and empty it was the couch that made it feel so lavious. The couch was insanely comfy, if a little overstuffed.

After examining the room and ignoring what could easily qualify as a tome in her hands, Asami had nothing to do but answer the hard questions.

“What about you do you think makes it hard for you to find love?”

How the shit was she supposed to answer that?

Isn’t that why she was here? To find out that answer? To get help?

Suddenly the modern aesthetic felt like a doctor’s office.

Before Asami could get very far someone else burst into the office and marched straight up to the receptionsit like she was on a mission.

The girl was probably younger than her, in tight running pants and a matching blue shirt. This girl was clearly fit as hell. Good god, Asami could see abs through her shirt. Fucking abs. That leave imprints on clothing.

But Asami was immediately distracted by that ass. That perfect, sculpted, bounce a quarter off that ass.

Holy shit. Then Asami caught sight of defined and muscled arms.

Good god.

This woman was hot as fuck.

After a minute or two of intense staring, Asami had to avert her gaze as the woman turned around and stalked over to the couch where she plopped down next to Asami with a pen in one tan hand and a clip board in the other.

They smiled politely at each other for a second, Asami holding a blue eyed gaze for perhaps a fraction of second on this side of staring. Then the two women broke eye contact and turned to their paper work.

Asami actually tried to work on her questions, she really, truly did.

But her attention was well and truly claimed when the woman next to her let out a huff of exasperation.

“What kind of questions even are these?” she asked.

“I know,” Asami replied. “I don’t even know how to answer mine.”

“I mean this started off easy enough, name, age, sexuality. I mean I know I’m Korra and I’m thirty one and I’ve been bisexual since puberty. But then these things got weird. Like, ‘you prefer a mate who is, and please select only one, significantly taller than you, slightly taller than you, the same height as you, shorter than you’. What even is this place?”

“The last stop for the hopeless.”

“I guess…” the woman named Korra drifted off. “Say… would you be Asami Sato?”

Asami flushed. Crimson with shame and embarrassment. She knew what was coming next. “You could have anyone you want! Why are you here? Why does someone so rich and perfect not have someone to love yet?” “I am.”

Instead she got, “Oh holy crap. Sorry. I just couldn’t decide if it would be better or worse if there was someone else here at the same time as I was. But it is actually super reassuring that I you’re here too. I mean if it is just as hard as for you, that doesn’t mean I’m a terrible fuck-up.”

Asami offered a half smile, she wasn’t entirely sure how to take that statement. Compliment or insult? “Uh, you’re welcome.”

“Oh sorry,” Korra flushed. “God I feel like I’m a teenager again, just sticking my foot in my mouth, saying stupid things. I guess it means that you never really outgrow some stuff.”

She laughed in response. “It’s ok.”

Korra smiled back and then caught a look at Asami’s massive stack of paperwork. “Oh god, please don’t tell me there’s a math portion.”

“What? Oh this? I don’t know,” Asami shrugged as she flipped through the papers. “I don’t think so, just a lot of philosophical questions and deep personal questions I’m not entirely sure how to answer. But I don’t see any math.”

“Oh thank god,” Korra breathed. “I don’t know if I would have survived crushing loneliness and math in the same day.”

“I am curious as to why you only have a few pages, and I’ve got so many,” Asami said out loud.

“Yeah I was wondering that too. Mine isn’t any philosophy, it’s just basic stuff and then ‘what is the perfect first date? drinks, dinner at a fancy restaurant, dancing, midnight walks along the lakefront, or all of the above’.”

“Can we switch tests?” Asami joked. “Because I know the answer to that one.”

“Oh really? What is the answer?” Korra asked slyly as she angled the clipboard away from Asami, pen at the ready.

“It’s so clearly all of the above. Have you seen the city at night from the lakefront? Ugh, one of my favorite views.”

“Hmm…” Korra said as she made a scribble on her paper. “What about this next one: ‘spontaneous dates, I’m strongly for them, neutral to them, strongly against them’?”

“I’m strongly for them. I love spontaneous dates!”

Korra smiled and said, “Ok, here’s a random ass idea: I think you’re really pretty and I hate paperwork. So what do you say we ditch the mountain of paperwork and go get a drink and bitch about life and love and stuff because this stuff is boring.”

Asami felt a smile on her lips and a flutter in her chest. She couldn’t stop herself from saying a very enthusiastic “yes!”

Asami Sato, CEO, business tycoon, philanthropist, billionaire (she never had the heart to simply hoard her fortune like some well dressed dragon and exchange her billions for trillions) never believed in love at first sight. Even at seven years old Asami would say love at first sight was "dumb".

Despite all of that, nothing quite described that stupid bubbly feeling in Asami's chest or the fluttering of her heart and her, frankly stupid, decision to go get a drink with this mysterious woman she met mere minutes ago like the phrase “love at first sight” did.

Then the rational part of Asami, the real Asami, told her what the feeling really was: desperation, pure and simple.

The realization put a dent in her feelings, but definitely didn't stop them as the two women walked down the street.

Asami was still marveling at this girl who walked next to her. Her physicality, her openness, the fact that she was totally unconcerned with the metric tons of baggage that came with Asami Sato. Not to mention the super smooth dropping that she was into women. That comment was smooth as hell.

"So what kind of drinks were to thinking?" Korra asked. "That place," she pointed to a bar across the street from where they walked, "looks very classy and blasse at the same time. Wine maybe."

"Eh not really my taste," Asami said. "I'm a fan of simple."

"That place looks kind of sketch," Korra said.

"Yeah..."

An awkward silence settled over them for only a second. Asami didn't know how to participate in this conversation.

"So what was the deciding factor in deciding to go to..." Korra trailed off, almost as if she was embarrassed to finish the question or say the name of the business.

"Honestly my birthday was a couple of days ago and my dad stopped his playful joking about when I was going to give him grandkids," Asami responded. "Then I went home to my empty penthouse and it was just too quiet without someone else there. What about you?’

“Kinda the same thing,” Korra said. “I’ve been on the move basically my whole life. For the first time… ever… wow that’s a bit depressing, I’m in a place that I feel like I can call home. Plus, in your thirties it is really hard to meet people. I was out on one of my runs near here and I thought, let’s just do it. And here I am.” Korra paused for a second, stopping dead in her tracks. “In my running clothes, sweaty, kinda gross, trying to get a drink with the prettiest woman on the planet.”

The color drained from her face and she looked absolutely mortified.

Asami smiled, laughed a bit, then said something terribly uncharacteristic, “I would say we could postpone but I’ve got this weird feeling that if I let you go I won’t ever get this moment back again.”

“I kind of know the feeling. Like I don’t want to let the chance to buy Asami freaking Sato a drink,” Korra said. “There! That place! They look nice, and like they won’t throw me out for not having on real pants.”

“I don’t mind,” Asami muttered.

If Korra heard the comment she didn’t say anything.

Once inside the bar Asami sat across from Korra in the tiny booth with her gin and tonic. “So, why have you moved so much?”

“Why do I have to start?” she responded with a little half grin.

“Because you obviously know some stuff about me, but I know nothing about you.”

“Curses! You and your logic!” Korra shook her fist playfully at Asami. “Well, I moved around a lot as a kid, then I went and joined the military for a bit, but it didn’t stick. I wasn’t much of a fan of their ‘here’s some stuff, now go kill some stuff’ policy so I quit. For there I went and did… uh… I guess it qualifies as charity work?”

“You don’t know if it was charity?”

“Well I mean I went to a bunch of different foreign countries, helped refugees, built schools and hospitals and things, occasionally fought off rampaging bandits or warlords recruiting child soldiers, dug wells. Holy shit was there a lot of well digging. Also church building, but I don’t know.”

“Wait you fought off warlords?”

“Ok, it only happened like… twice…”

“Twice?!”

“Wait, does a teenager with three humvees and his friends all carrying AK-47’s and a couple of grenades looting the village count?”

“Yes!”

“Then five times.”

“Holy crap Korra!”

“It wasn’t that big a deal. Then or now!”

“What the hell are you talking about? That seems like a huge deal!”

Korra shrugged. “I mean if you insist.”

“So where were you?”

“Well I started off in sub-Saharan Africa, but pretty quickly found myself in Syria, then I think I was in Libya, and I might have accidentally spent like seven months in Pakistan. I ended my time in a hospital on the Syrian border.”

“Might have?”

“Well I was mostly traveling on my own, just going where people needed help, so I can’t really be sure. It was super difficult trying to get back into the country after what turned out to be like five years in a completely different country than when I started, so that was fun.”

“Wow, Korra, you’re… well you sound amazing.”

“And I promise that all of it is true.”

Asami smiled. “Good, I’d hate for you to be a liar on the first date.”

Korra beamed up at her, Asami falling a little bit (ok a lot) for the already starting to show laugh lines in her pretty face.

“So what did you do when you got back to the States? That must have been like… what? Six years ago?”

“Do we have to talk about me? I’d much rather hear all about you.”

“I’m pretty sure you could just read my wikipedia page to find out more than you’d ever want to know about me,” Asami said, hanging her head just a bit. Sometimes it really fucking sucks not having secrets.

“Really? You want me to learn about you from wikipedia? I mean I know I might have been off the grid for like half a decade but even I know wikipedia isn’t the best source. Like it might say that you have only a great ass, but from what I’ve seen, it’s fucking amazing. So… I’d rather hear it from you. Like I don’t even know your… favorite color.”

“Well I think I look really good in red, but I really like looking at blue,” Asami gambled with the comment, but was rewarded by the blush climbing Korra’s cheeks and started trying to reach her amazing blue eyes.

“Oh, uh… flatterer…” Korra mumbled. “Uh… what about your… favorite… color… of M&M?”

Asami laughed, almost spitting up her gin and tonic. “Really? That’s your question?”

“I’m sorry! I panicked! You’re too pretty to ask questions to! It’s distracting.”

“So you think I’m really pretty?” Asami asked as she playfully batted her eyelashes at Korra.

“What?” she asked after a second. “Sorry, I was stunned momentarily. And now I’m just realizing how far out of my league you are. If you were pro baseball, I’m a four year old playing teeball in the front yard.”

“Oh please. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I can’t help it! You’re taller than me! And wearing heels!”

Again, Asami snorted into her drink.

“Sorry, I really got to stop saying hilarious things while you’re drinking. I can’t imagine what it would be like if we were eating. I’d have to give you the Heimlich so many times.”

After wiping her mouth with a napkin, Asami looked at Korra and said, “Why? Would you like to test this theory?”

“Are you asking me out to dinner Miss Sato?” Korra asked, playing coy.

“Look, I’m trying hard to convince myself that this isn’t just desperation, that I’m not just reaching out to the first available, hot woman to cross my path. But I’m feeling something for you, and it’s stronger than anything I’ve felt for anyone in a long time. And you’ve made me laugh more than most people have in the last couple of years. So what do you say? Would you like to have dinner with me?”

For a moment, Korra’s expression was hard to read. She looked stunned and ever so slightly concerned. Then she reached up with one hand and viciously pinched her own cheek.

“Ow.”

“What was that for?”

“Just checking to make sure I didn’t fall asleep and start having the best dream ever.”

Asami smiled.

“You have no idea how much I want to say yes. But the fact that I’m literally in jogging pants and a shirt is the only thing that’s keeping me from saying no. Because a gorgeous ass, classy woman likes you deserves to be able to step foot into something more classy than a hotdog cart.”

“Hmm, I have an idea. Or two. The first one is I drop you off at your apartment so you can change and whatever. Or we go some place and because I’m Asami Sato, you can wear whatever you like. Honestly, I like option two because even though I know I shouldn’t I’m loathed to part from your company.”

“Well if that’s what you think would be a good idea,” Korra said. “Yeah, I can totally go for some food.”

Asami called a car and barely ten minutes later Korra found herself sitting in a private little area over looking the rest of the fancy five star restaurant at a table that looked like it was probably more expensive than a couple months rent.

“Wow, this is like the classiest place I’ve ever been in,” Korra breathed.

“Well you’ve been doing super important things out in the world. I’ve been sitting in the lap of luxury.”

“I mean you do have a point.”

“I think I’m a little jealous of you, actually going out there and helping people.”

“What do you think you’ve been doing with all of your charities and stuff? Half the things I did was because you gave money to someone to go out there and help. I’ve worked with my fair share of Sato Charities volunteers and people wearing your red gear as they helped a whole bunch of people. I was just doing unskilled labor in hostile territory really.”

“That’s not true,” Asami muttered. Jesus, this girl she was actually there, in the middle of it, helping whoever she could with her hands and really making a difference. What did she do? Last week she got a manicure. In fact she couldn’t even remember the last time she went out to check on her charities, she had people to do that for her.

Korra sighed, looking away as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Ok look, you do help. You know how I know? Because we technically met once before this.”

“What? We did?” Asami asked. She would have remembered someone as pretty and amazing as Korra. Every second of this date was seared into her brain.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember, it was six years ago, and I didn’t really look the same,” Korra breathed. “I was in Syria at the time, trying to help some refugees escape. Long story short, I refused to let anyone get left behind and a building collapsed on me. I woke up a couple days later in a Red Cross hospital. You were touring it, making sure some of the new medical equipment your company made was working correctly and you donated a whole shit ton of stuff. That stuff saved my life.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.”

Korra forced a brief smile that flared for just second before dying. “I’m not entirely sure why I’m telling you all this. I haven’t really told anyone this. Also why are you apologizing? You helped me. You helped the hundreds of people that came through that hospital.” Korra took another significant pause, a deep breath or two, before she continued. “I’m pretty sure I can walk because of you.”

“Korra…”

“Man, that feels weird to talk about. I’ve been carrying that with me for so long… I totally forgot what it feels like to talk about. I hope I didn’t scare you off or anything… Is it just me or do you feel this… thing between us? Like I can tell you anything.”

Asami could only nod.

She was about to say something. Something dumb, and something she’s never said before. But she was interrupted by the main course of food.

The couple sat in content, close silence for a moment as they started on their food.

Just as Asami took a bite Korra spoke up, “So that’s all of me. Now do I get to find out your favorite color of M&M?”

She almost choked on her chicken.

Once Asami’s laughter calmed down, the dinner resumed and the couple talked and laughed quietly while dining on some of the more expensive food in the city.

Somehow it felt like seconds had passed, but their meal was over.

“That was delicious, thank you Miss Sato,” Korra said as she pat her stomach contentedly.

“You’re most welcome.”

“I think we’re pretty close to the beach, want to take a post dinner walk?”

Asami smiled. “I’d love to.”

The couple left the restaurant together. Korra started walking, the shorter girl was walking with purpose, like she was on a mission.

Suddenly Asami felt a worn and calloused hand grasp her own.

For a second her heart forgot to beat and Asami felt like she was a teenager in love.

Asami gripped the hand back and together they walked towards the beach in the slowly gathering darkness.

They were close now, no need to talk above a whisper. Their conversations were about nothing, everything, and they flowed as easily as water. Asami never felt anything like this, she was expecting this all to turn out to be a fever dream or a hallucination or Korra to be some kind of paid escort, but for all the doubts in her head they meant nothing with the hand in hers.

When they arrived at the beach, Asami turned towards the setting sun, behind the buildings, framing the skyscrapers in halos of orange and pink.

“God I love this view, this is one of my favorite things to look at,” Asami said.

“Yeah,” Korra said, not looking at the buildings.

After Asami finished watching the sun set and the sky turn to dark blue and finally black, Korra asked her, “Would you mind if I asked you a weird question?”

“Sure. Have at it. Do your worst.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“I don’t. I mean I didn’t. I mean… I don’t know.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah-” Asami started before being cut off by Korra’s lips.

In that moment the universe ceased to exist. The only thing in all of existence for Asami was Korra, this woman kissing her and holding her hand.

Eventually when Korra pulled away, Asami managed to breath, “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Korra agreed. “That was pretty amazing.”

“I agree. You’re a damn good kisser. If you’d like we could go back to my apartment…”

“Yeah, I’d love you… love to. Oh shit,” Korra responded and immediately covered her face with her hands in shame. “Oh shit. I just said that didn’t I? I meant it. I mean I didn’t mean it. I mean… for fuck’s sake. Look you’re really pretty and amazing and I like you and something about you makes me feel like I’m a teenager again. Oh god, I’m sorry.”

For a second Asami was stunned. A lot just got said at her in a very short space of time. And for some reason it made her feel weightless.

“Korra, it’s ok.”

“I’ll leave you alone forever now.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her back. “Don’t you dare go because of that.”

“You sure?”

“Yes! Now I’d like to kiss you.”

Korra nodded once before the taller woman scooped her up in her arms and kissed with more passion and heat than she’s ever felt before.

 

* * *

 

 

Six months later Asami got herself a letter from The Missing Piece INC.

“Dear Mrs. Sato,

We are delighted to hear that you found someone you settled down with so quickly! We were more than pleased to arrange your first meeting with your spouse Mrs. Korra Sato at our downtown offices.

I’d like to formally apologize for the deep and probing questions presented in your questionnaire, but we felt it necessary to give you something that was at once time consuming and boring as to keep you in our offices and not paying too close attention when your potential soulmate came to our offices.

We sincerely hope we did not offend.

And of course, The Missing Piece Soul Mate Location Services will be sending you a bill in the near future, but not until after the honeymoon.

Cordially,

Mister Nils Parker

 

 


End file.
